<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1 + 2 = 3 by Imin_alot_offandoms69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133113">1 + 2 = 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69'>Imin_alot_offandoms69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kids, F/M, Good Significant Other Lucas Sinclair, Im tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lumax is expecting a child :) - REQUESTED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1 + 2 = 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts">Anonymous</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max gasped as she looked at the stick in her hand. Her free hand flew to her mouth as she tried to muffle her sobs. The positive stick fell to the floor. She wasn't ready to have a baby! She could barley take care of herself! </p><p>"Max! I'm home!" </p><p>Her husband had walked through the front door. How would he react? Would he hate her? Would he leave her? Would he think she wasn't a good mother and take her child and leave? </p><p>"Max? You here?" </p><p>"Upstairs honey." </p><p>She heard his soft footsteps walk up the stairs. The redhead sat at the edge of the tub, still staring at the stick on the floor. </p><p>"Max?" </p><p>"In here." </p><p>He pushed open the bathroom door, frowning once he saw the state his wife was in. He walked closer to her. "What happened? What's wrong?" Then he noticed the pregnancy test on the floor. "You're- oh Max." </p><p>She broke into sobs all over again. Lucas rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "Hey it's okay, it's okay. We're gonna do this, You're gonna be such a great mom. We're gonna be together the whole time, I promise. It's gonna be okay." </p><p>She looked up at his tearfully. "You're not mad?" </p><p>"Mad? I'm scared Max, terrified, but we have each other. We're gonna try our hardest and be the best damn parents out there." </p><p>The ginger smiled and held her husbands face in her hands. She got onto her tip-toes and kissed him lightly. Everything would be okay, as long as they had eachother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey sorry it's so late! I hope you like it <br/>- A</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>